


caught!! or: why you shouldn't watch porn at work

by MrPenguln2



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPenguln2/pseuds/MrPenguln2
Summary: Ko, after having pulled an all-nighter at work, is looking for a way to wake herself up before the start of the new work day.Rin, after having spent the night drinking with Hazuki, is coming into work early because she can't be bothered to get properly dressed or eat breakfast first, her hangover is killing her.How will fate bring these two gays together on this fine Tuesday morning?





	caught!! or: why you shouldn't watch porn at work

#  Tuesday 

_12:01_

"We won't be much longer," Hazuki lied. Rin glared at her as she waved the waiter off to bring them back a tray of "five more of these fruity, frilly bitches," as Hazuki had so eloquently put it.

"I hardly think this is necessary," Rin protested politely. She stirred her half-sipped fruity frilly bitch with its supplied little umbrella toothpick. "We've settled all the business we came here tonight to settle-,"

"Right you are, my dear!" Hazuki clapped her hands against their table. "Work done, play time now. How's the saying go? All work and no play?"

Oh Lord, Hazuki was becoming adamant. It was almost impossible to turn her off to an idea when she got like this. As a last ditch effort, Rin turned to Yamato and appealed to her sense of reason. "Don't you think it's time to call it a night, Christina? We have work tomorrow, after all..."

Yamato, an intellectual, had long since given up the herculean task of turning Hazuki off to an idea she fixed herself on - especially the idea of a night of drinking. Yamato was not even paying attention now; she scribbled in an empty area of her legal pad, propped up against her work laptop bag. She was playing tic-tac-toe against herself.

"Oh, she's good," she murmured, chewing her pen, realizing she had boxed herself into a corner. She started a new board.

Rin frowned. Yamato was supposed to be the sensible one, the voice of reason in Hazuki's rainbow tinted world. Well - now that Rin thought about it, actually, the sensible one was probably Umiko. Yamato was just the helpless sidekick dragged along for the ride. Where did that leave Rin herself?

Rin turned back to find Hazuki resting her chin against her hands, elbows on the table. She was smiling knowingly at Rin. Rin hated when she did that.

"A shame Ko couldn't come with us tonight, don't you think?" Hazuki asked casually. "Not that she'd be of any use to the business side, but anyway. Perhaps she'd convince you to stay and have fun right now."

Rin pursed her lips. Why must Hazuki always tease her? She stuck her nose up and held her back straight. "You know as well as I do that Ko has to finish up her key visuals. Even if she had come to talk business, she'd be rushing back right now to finish that. I hardly see why she'd-,"

Hazuki waved her hand for Rin to stop. "Ah, ah, whatever. It's better that she's not here, for what I really want to discuss next. Oh, thank you-," The waiter returned with a tray of the aforementioned bitches, and Hazuki took one and downed it in a single gulp.

She slammed the shot glass victoriously against the table and gasped for air. Hazuki removed and lowered her bright red glasses. "Now-," A determined fire lit up her face, and she spidered her fingertips together as she leaned forward over the table conspiratorially. "-I want to discuss this season's yuri manga scene," she revealed.

Rin furrowed her brow. She reached down for her work bag and from it produced the newest volume of _YuriKuma Arashi_, which she had purchased just that morning. "Why didn't you say so?!" Rin declared emphatically, learning across the table to meet with Hazuki in the middle. She handed her a frilly bitch and they toasted.

_12:46_

Ko wasn't wearing pants, because it was how she produced her best work. She sat in her favorite old spinny chair in the middle of a dark, empty building. She usually didn't use the spinny chair because it distracted her, but tonight it was a welcome respite from the morning deadline looming overhead. She thought in minutes. _Two minutes to go get a drink of water, four to get a granola bar from the vending machine down the hall..._

Not that she would dare venture into the dark recesses of the empty building enclosing her. It felt like she was lost, deep in some faraway cavern underground. The only light came from the single bulb like an interrogation lamp over her computer, illuminating her work space and leaving the corners of the character team cubicle an invisible mystery.

If she leaned close enough to her computer screen, she could imagine that the whole universe was the three foot radius of light around her spinny chair.

She sat, slouching, legs out and apart, "very unladylike" as Rin would say. She was wearing her bright red panties, the ones with the cute panda face on the ass. She scratched at her exposed inner thigh and clicked away at her screen. She occasionally reached for her drawing tablet.

The first key visual was mostly done, just some shading and other effects left to finish. After that she had to do the entirety of the second visual - the smaller of the two, for the smaller production graphics like the postcard or the stickers. A major, "pretty-much-final" draft of each was due that morning at 7:00 AM, bright and early. Ko wasn't worried, she could do it in time.

She could do it.

Slowly, the minutes dripped away.

_1:33_

" _Ridiculous!_ " Rin shouted. "Sumika was never meant to be Kureha's love! Sumika came back as Lady Kumaria to offer Kureha absolution and to validate Kureha's emotional journey and growth, and their relationship at the beginning was intended to be a model from which Kureha could learn what a healthy and supportive relationship looked and felt like! Sumika was always intended to be Kureha's emotional teacher and mentor!"

"How can you be so _BLIND?_ " Hazuki shouted after her fourth shot. "Sumika and Kureha WERE meant for each other, they were perfect together! This was the true tragedy of Sumika's death, that they were soulmates!! But she needed to die because if Kureha stayed with Sumika then she would never learn or grow! Her character arc would die before it began."

Rin sat back down in her seat. Her head and the room were spinning, but she could only hold her head in her hands. "Arguing with you about lily manga always gives me a headache-," she whined.

"-That's the alcohol-," Hazuki corrected, pouring Rin another shot.

"-We get nowhere with all this pointless shouting."

Hazuki licked the lip of her shot glass. "We get nowhere because you can't see feelings for what they are," she pointed a fresh fruity bitch at Rin accusingly. "You never want to accept the emotionality behind a narrative."

Yamato, nonplussed, sipped some decaf coffee and drew a nice-looking anime girl under the phone numbers of the presidents and CEOs of her company in her legal pad. She liked yuri as much as the next gal (mostly just for the aesthetic) but the drunk diehards at her table were on another level entirely. Yamato played it safe and stayed silent.

"You're just so unbelievably dense," Rin lamented. She was talking to herself now. "You're just like Ko-...God, I'm so drunk-,"

"-Speaking of not seeing feelings," Hazuki yukked. "When are you and Gin-KO getting together, huh Ku-RIN-ha?" Hazuki quipped subtly.

Rin blinked; it took a few moments for Hazuki's subtle jibe to register in the bubbly haze drowning her brain. When she understood the question, her face flushed and grew hot. She sputtered and stood up, slamming her hands against their table. "Th-, that-, you-, I-, we-," she stammered incredulously. "Of-, of all the most _ridiculous_ -!" She could hardly speak.

Hazuki giggled drunkenly. "We should call Yagami," she thought aloud. Then, reacting as if someone else had said it, she repeated with more determination, "We should call Yagami!"

Rin sat down with a huff. "There's nothing between Ko and I," she said to herself, despondently stirring her fourth shot with her third umbrella, a yellow one that looked like Ko's head. "I don't see why everyone seems to think so. We're just friends."

"Then you wouldn't mind calling her up to see how your friend is doing," Hazuki offered. She pulled out her phone, which was a flip-phone because Hazuki is a grandma who doesn't understand technology.

"I don't _have_ feelings for Ko!" Rin sputtered. "Maybe-, you know what-, maybe _she_ has feelings for _me!_ Maybe that's where all this nonsense is coming from. She just needs to be-, have more honesty with me. Honest-, be h-, honestly, with-...” Rin blinked and took another shot. She gasped and winced at the taste and shouted, “I mean-, it's not like there's anything wrong with that!"

"eight-..." Hazuki grunted Ko's phone number to herself as she tried to type it in. The phone's tiny keyboard blurred in her glasses. "Wah! I can't do it. Yamato, ring up Yagami for us." Hazuki threw the phone into an unsuspecting Yamato's lap.

Yamato just barely caught the phone before it clattered to the ground. She looked at it, then looked up at the pair of drunk lesbians at her table, and pondered her circumstances. "Um-,"

"You know what, I _should_ call her up! I want to give her a piece of my mind! Ridiculous girl- she just needs to just be more confident, you know-, put herself out there, wear those new lacy black panties she got the other day, and maybe Ko won't reject her! I-I won't-, maybe _I_ won't r-, reject-," Rin confused herself; she had started talking about herself halfway through there, maybe. Possibly. She had another shot.

"Madame, please, you're frightening the other patrons," the helpless waiter whose attention Rin had captured pled.

Yamato wondered if she should plug in the number to a dead phone line and let Rin and Hazuki rant to a dial tone. Or maybe even she could put in the number to her sister overseas and give her a fun little prank.

She sighed and typed in "Yagami Ko". No results in Hazuki's contacts, though. She manually searched through the contact list and supposed that Ko was the listing under "dumb blonde lesbian". Yamato briefly wondered if every contact in this list was suffixed with "lesbian".

No, there was one totally normal entry: "Christina Yamato".

Yamato didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted.

_1:56_

Ko's phone rang. The thundering ringtone shattered Ko's universe  and gave her a heart attack. She let it ring thrice and took the time to calm herself. "What the f-?" she murmured. Who could possibly be up at a time like this?

"Hello?"

Even through the phone, Ko could smell the alcohol on the speaker's breath. Someone in the background whispered "Yes! She answered."

"Is this Yagami Ko-chan?" Rin's voice demanded. She was trying and failing to speak at a low, gravelly register, like some kind of interrogation officer.

Ko rolled her eyes, but she smiled. "Have you been drinking, Rin?" She giggled, "-And without _me_?"

The low voice in the background murmured, "Shit-, she knows-,"

It sounded like Hazuki. Rin shushed her. "We'll-," she said, then remembered to lower her voice, and said, "W-we'll be the ones asking the questions around here!" She sounded dizzy, and she was sputtering.

Ko chuckled and kicked away from her desk. This was a welcome break from her work. Rin's voice was a great comfort, even drunk and even in poor imitation of an interrogation officer. She slouched deeper in her chair and started playing with her hair. "Okay, shoot."

"Ask if she likes you," Hazuki cooed. Ko rolled her eyes again. Rin shushed her again.

"Uh-..." Rin was quiet for a moment, as if she was thinking about what to ask, but more likely that she was struggling to keep her drinks down.

She finally presented her first nail-biting inquiry: "H-how's it goin'?"

Ko grinned. She laughed and scratched at her ear, "I'm good! Just finishing up the key visual-, uh-, right now-,"

"-And it better be done by 7, Yagami!" Hazuki interjected. "Or it'll be your head!" Ko could see in her mind's eye Hazuki shaking her fist in the air over the table.

"Sh-, shush!" Rin objected, and there was the sound of something slapping against something else. "You'll blow my cover."

Ko could only hear vague, confused noises from the ensuing kerfuffle. She smiled and yawned. Now that Ko had kicked away from her desk and taken a minute's break, her weariness all suddenly sank in. She felt as if she could fall asleep right there, listening to Rin and Hazuki drunkenly wrestle for the phone.

"Typical No-Feelings Rin, who doesn't get to the hard hitting questions!" Hazuki declared. She directed her next question to Ko, the captive audience: "Yagami! When are you and Rin going to get married?"

"Don't be so bold!" Rin objected. "You have to build up to that question!"

They continued to talking amongst themselves, seemingly forgetting the phone on the table. Ko heard motion, and suddenly Yamato's voice came through, directed and sober.

"So sorry about the interruption, Yagami-san. Good luck with the key visuals."

Then she hung up. Silence filled the office again. Ko's desk lamp flickered. She removed her phone from her ear, rolled back to her computer and continued working.

_2:03_

"Are you sure you can get home okay?" Yamato asked Rin. She had Hazuki hanging from her shoulder, snoring placidly.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine," Rin assured, swaying unsteadily on her feet. "My home isn't far from here."

Yamato looked unconvinced, and slightly worried. "I'll call you a taxi. Sorry again for the inconvenience."

"Nothing to worry about!" Rin assured. She felt warm and bubbly and at peace with the world and everything, now that she was drunk and Hazuki was comatose. She had even called up Ko and given her a piece of her mind! At least, she imagined she had. Life was so good right now.

Yamato called a cab and waited with Rin for it to arrive. Hazuki snoozed against Yamato's shoulder as they sat on the curb together.

Normally Yamato would be writhing at the idea of touching anyone, let alone Hazuki. But drunk people were easier, she supposed. They were like big, dumb children. Hazuki was out cold, and mostly dead sleep weight; it was like carrying a bag of potatoes. Yamato could tolerate it just long enough to get Hazuki home.

The taxi arrived and Yamato helped Rin get in the back seat. She gave the driver directions and money and waved to Rin. "Goodnight, Toyama-san."

Rin waved back, pressing her face happily into the window as the taxi drove away. Yamato draped Hazuki's arm over her shoulder and began walking her to the late train station.

_2:32_

Rin stumbled through her front door. She kicked off her heels and tried to take off her dress, but got lost with it over her head. She tripped over her couch and fell on it, giggling happily through the maze of fabric ensconcing her. She gave up changing and pulled the dress back down over her body. Now it did not lay right, but she didn't mind.

She stepped uncertainty down the hallway to her room. She was giggly and warm and the floor was tilting this way and that. She laughed every time her face collided with the wall.

Rin collapsed into bed and wrapped herself in blankets, burrowing deeper and deeper until she fell away, lost into a universe of bottles and yuri and pillows and cotton.

_4:32_

Ko's eyes felt rubbery and thick. Her left eyelid quivered every now and then.

More progress now. Key visual number 1 completed, key visual number 2 underway. The sketch and lines had already been done, thank God, but there was still a lot left to do.

Ko kicked away from her desk and lifted her feet and stretched her knees and stretched her arms high over her head. She sneezed and scratched at her thigh, then went back to her drawing tablet.

_5:53_

Rin stirred as a truck drove by outside. She rolled over and accidentally kicked a pillow to the floor. She burrowed deeper into her cotton universe and fell back into a deep sleep.

_6:56_

" _Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood_ Almighty, finally done!"

Ko shoved off her desk and leaned far far back in her wheely chair; she rolled away and spun lightly around. She reached up, over the top of her chair and pointed her elbows to the sky, arching her spine. She held her position and her breath for a span, and popped one of her back knuckles. "Mm-, -ahh...better."

The key visuals were finished! Hazuki had commissioned Ko for these a week ago, yet Ko had been unexpectedly swamped these past seven days. She had pushed back this assignment again and again, until finishing on time demanded an all-nighter. And she did it! She had met the deadline with minutes to spare.

She might have even submitted it on time, had she not immediately fallen asleep in her chair, hands still stretching over her head. The Sun began to burn fog off the roots of a mountain in the distance.

_7:30_

Rin's alarm went off, breaking her pristine universe of cotton dreams into painful shards of light and harsh sound. She winced and whined and covered her head with a pillow, to no avail. Her alarm pierced right through every layer of fabric and skin, right down to the bone, rattling Rin's very brain.

She groaned and climbed out of bed like a mountaineer ascending Fuji. She switched her alarm off and held her head in both hands until her equilibria settled. She could hardly stand.

She felt like her head was splitting open. Like someone had given her a smack with a sledgehammer and her brain was still bouncing around from the force of impact. Thank God the Sun was still behind the mountains (though fast rising), and she’d been spared at least one headache. Her eyes were totally comfortable in the milky grey morning light.

She was still wearing the fancy evening gown from last night. It wasn’t laying right on her body and was all wrinkled up after a night of drunk sleeping. She tried to take it off and tripped and fell against her dresser.

_7:41_

She managed to crawl into a shower, and turned the heat up as high as she could stand it. The warm water helped dull her senses, and the steam helped her breath. It was torture getting out, though. She wrapped herself in six towels for the trip from the bathroom back to her bedroom.

She did not have the patience this morning to dress up. Usually Rin would wear at least business casual to work, but with her head still pounding and her eyes spinning dryly in their sockets from so little sleep, she could hardly tell a skirt from a sandwich.

She slipped on a striped sweater dress and some black thigh highs. At least it looked semi-professional. In fact - Rin thought, posing in front of her mirror - it looked pretty darn good. Even with her cotton-mouthed stupor and insomniac eyes, she was a catch.

"Catches deserve the fancy underwear," she declared. She grabbed a pair of sexy black lace panties to wear under her sweater-dress, just because. She giggled to herself as she slipped them on. It made her feel a little bit better, and it made her steps a little bit lighter.

_7:46_

When Ko stirred again she read her clock as if she was still in a dream. "Mm," she said, and dozed again.

_7:55_

Rin choked down a teacup of coffee and a few dry crackers before giving up on breakfast. It wasn't time to leave yet, since she hadn't dressed up and had skipped breakfast, but she decided to anyway. She didn't mind being early - maybe she’d get to spend a few minutes with Ko before the work day officially started. Well - if she wasn’t still sleeping, anyway.

Rin put on some big sunglasses and stepped outside and went to work.

_7:58_

Ko finally sprung awake and read the clock again and screamed. In a flurry of activity, she rushed to submit her finalized _.png_ at the appropriate link, which took her a minute more.

59 minutes late. So close this time...

Of course, Hazuki wouldn't mind. It would be there when she clocked in, after all - but Ko had promised to be timely with this assignment. This was another uncomfortable peg on an increasingly heavy guilt board: her lateness was becoming a pattern.

Doubly strange, that Ko had never had a problem with lateness until this season. And Ko was positive that no one was happy about it. Positive that the higher-ups had less patience for her work ethic than Hazuki did. This had been Ko's chance to set her record straight, though maybe she was in fact the only one who saw things that way.

Later on that day, at lunch - in her sleepless delirium, Ko would imagine she was catching Yamato casting her dirty looks (Yamato would actually be trying to decipher a strange stain on Ko's shoulder).

_8:03_

Ko blinked and sipped cold, bitter sludge out of a mug which used to contain coffee. She tried to read an email on her screen for the fourth time. Her eyes saw words, but her brain saw mush. She had heavy gray bags under her eyes that she massaged with her fingers. Her skin felt doughy and plastic at the same time.

"This isn't good...the workday will start soon."

She hadn't meant to stay up all night. Ko was usually good at making sure she got herself _some_ sleep, but this assignment had been too important for breaks. It was only a draft, but it was the draft that the producers would see and decide if they wanted to continue in that direction. If they didn't like it, another three weeks of work would fall in Ko's lap, and the character team would have to pick up her slack.

Ko blinked and sipped her coffee some more.

_8:05_

She managed to clock in, navigating the building by memory rather than sight. Most of the floor was still unlit, though the early morning Sun slipped through some windows. Thin, watery light fell in irregular rectangles across Ko's path as she shuffled through the building's dim corridors back to her desk.

Ko felt tempered; the kind of steamy looseness of the skin that comes with inadequate sleep. She felt like a dewy lawn after a party, the kind of party that destroys the house that hosts it.

Ko had been hoping that getting up and moving around would wake her up, but she had only succeeded in making herself so dizzy that her bare toe slammed against the wall of her cubicle on the return trip. Now she was exhausted and also trying not to cry from pain. She did not succeed.

_8:27_

Rin got off the train one station early. She usually got a little cup of fruit at a stand here for breakfast - but today that thought reminded her of the fruity little bitches she had shared with Hazuki last night, and it made her nauseous. But she needed to eat something, she had skimped on the crackers at her house...

She found some nice mild chocolate bark and a soft bagel. Easy on her mouth, easy on her stomach.

_8:32_

Ko was slouching in her chair, massaging her eyes. The last of the black sludge of her once-coffee was gone. She had accidentally dropped the mug and now it was kicking around under her desk. She felt terrible; the caffeine had only succeeded in raising her heart rate, with no change to her level of exhaustion. She was now just as dead tired as before, but this time with feeling.

She felt like she was being cooked. She pressed her palms against her eyes and whined in a low, murmuring voice, "Mmm, I gotta wake up..."

She spun around and grabbed her mouse, determined to try one more thing. "This usually works..." she said to no one in particular.

_8:33_

Ko loaded up a webpage from 2006. The background was a hideous neon green, and the hyperlinks in the page's header were scarlet. The only thing in the body of the page was a flash player clip of a western car commercial.

A small car driving down a mountain pass was tracked by a camera until it rounded a bend and then failed to appear again on the other side. Then a zombie entered the frame and screamed.

Ko's heart jumped into her throat, but her body was stone and her eyes were glass. She could feel blood pumping across capillaries in her forehead, and her whole body felt stuffy. Her eyes lagged like they were dusty.

Jumpscares always got Ko. She hated them, but she could not deny the evolutionary advantage of her fight or flight response to the stimulus. She had been hoping the adrenaline would wake her up. "It didn't work..." she murmured.

She scratched her thigh. She still wasn't wearing pants, but what else is new? Her sweat was sticking her legs to the chair, and her red panda panties weren't sitting straight. She chewed a bit of dead skin on her lip. "What now..."

_8:38_

Ko pondered her options. Aoba, who usually arrived the earliest, would walk in around 9, maybe 9:03. Unless Rin got here first, in which case she might arrive around 8:50-ish. It depended on how much Rin decided to dress that day. So in at least 12 - no, 11 - minutes, Ko would have to look awake and presentable and ready for another full day of work.

Or, she thought, she could circle the wagons, and try to look the _most_ sleep-deprived, _most_ overworked she possibly could, and then maybe her superiors and subordinates would forgive her because of how much of a hard worker they saw she was. She could put her hair up in a high bun and wear a headband, and maybe some gray sweats...

_8:39_

Rin stepped through the front doors of Eagle Jump. She was feeling much better now that she had food in her belly, and the office was still dark and easy on the eyes - so dark that she had to remove her sunglasses to be able to see.

Her easywear sweater dress and socks were comfy and warm and pleasing to touch, and her secret sexy panties made her day just a little bit more exciting. She had made a full recovery from her night of Hazuki's badgering.

_8:40_

Rin slipped quietly through the hall corridor into the office space. Ko was still here; from where she stood, Rin could see the light of the lamp in Ko's cubicle on an otherwise dark floor. She was probably still sleeping right now. Rin was considerate and stepped lightly, quiet as a mouse.

_8:40_

Ko scrolled aimlessly down the 2006 flash site as she wondered how she might wake herself up. She scrolled past a porn ad: some blonde in a tiny green tank top who looked like she was having a lot of fun was holding a bottle of oil and -

Ko shot her finger across the scroll wheel and flew back to the top of the webpage. Her heart rate spiked and she sat upright in her chair and she whipped her head around this way and that, checking to see if anyone had caught her. She should know better than to go to strange websites on her work computer, can't trust anything these days.

She decided nobody was around. Good. Of course - hadn't she just decided nobody was coming in for ten minutes?

_8:41_

The moment of panic had made her feel a little more awake - now her eyes were a little more open. But she was still exhausted. She could use a little more panic.

Ko squinted. "Well..."

Hadn't she just decided nobody was coming in for ten minutes? Ko glanced at the clock. Nine minutes?

Ko looked over her shoulder again. She even wheeled away from her desk to peer around her cubicle down at the hall door. She even cleared her throat and managed to ask in as loud a voice as she was confident in, "H-hewwo?"

_8:41_

Rin was standing at the water fountain on the other side of the floor when she heard Ko's tired, soft cry. She put her hand to her mouth, stifling an "Aw.." response. Ko sounded so cute when she was sleepy.

Had Rin woken her? She had known getting some water would make too much noise! Rin kicked herself in her mind as she sipped her pyrrhic water and quietly deposited the dixie cup in the trash.

_Though Ko sounds dead tired,_ Rin thought. Was she speaking in her sleep? Speaking out mistakenly in the middle of a dream - Rin did that sometimes, or so she was told. Rin wondered what Ko was dreaming about. Rin's face glowed: _Is she dreaming about me?_

Rin shook her head. _W-what kind of ridiculous idea is that!!_ She quickly banished the thought. Where had _that_ come from? It's not like they were in a relationship, or anything!

Rin moved quietly towards Ko's cubicle, meaning to just peek around and check if she was actually asleep or not. If she was, then she wouldn't wake her. There were still 20 minutes left until the technical beginning of the work day, after all. Plus, then she could take some pictures...

_8:42_

Silence answered Ko's greeting. She waited a few more seconds, just to be sure.

She wheeled cautiously back to her desk and bit her lip. "This usually works," she murmured, and scrolled back down the webpage.

The girl in the green tank top was pouring the oil all over her breasts and rubbing it in with her hands, groping herself and bending over to show off to the camera. Ko's heart raced and she chewed the skin off her lip. "Damn..." She felt her exhaustion lifting.

Her fingers shook in time with her heartbeat. She clicked the ad.

She was brought to the sign-up page for SomePornSite.net, where in the background a trailer for the site began playing. Intense sexual moans blasted out of her computer's speakers.

_8:43_

Rin peeked into Ko's cubicle just in time to see Ko sitting at her desk, opening a new window on her screen. Some odd video clips started playing. Was that skin-?

Loud, raunchy moans suddenly screamed from Ko's computer. Ko jumped half a foot in the air and fell out of her chair, scrambling for the speaker. Rin lurched back behind the cubicle wall, putting her hands to her mouth, trying to swallow her yelp of surprise. Her face flushed and grew red hot. _Is K-Ko watching porn??_

_8:43_

Ko's whole body jumped and she slid out of her chair. Panic replaced blood in her body. She scrambled for the speaker's volume controls and silenced the video, cutting off some cutie screaming "Ahh~ ffu-!" as a faceless dick took her to town.

Ko's whole body shivered violently. Her eyes were wide open and shaking as her heart pounded. Had anybody heard? No, no - look at the clock. No one was here yet except her.

Still, she looked over her shoulders this way, then that, then back again, before finally turning back to the video and allowing her eyes to drink it in greedily. She was trembling in fear and arousal.

She started to grin and tried to bite it away. She started to sweat and her face was hot. Adrenaline pumped into her body. She turned the video's volume up just enough to hear it, and then a little more, and then a little more.

_8:44_

The moans silenced, and Rin uncupped her hands from over mouth. It couldn't be-, couldn't have been _porn_ , maybe Rin had misinterpreted something out of context. Maybe that was a prank link Hazuki had sent in a private email. Rin wouldn't put it past Hazuki to pull a stunt like that. Ko wasn't dumb enough to watch porn at _work._

Rin held a hand over her heart and focused on breathing steady. She pressed her head against the cubicle wall and sidled forward against it, centimetres at a time. When she was certain it would be safe to do so, she peeked her head around and peered into the cubicle again.

Ko was standing in front of her chair with her pantsless ass in the air. Her panties were bright red and had a cute little panda face on the ass - right now its image was distorted, as her panties were unstraightened and threatened to slip off her hips. They left little to the imagination.

Rin's little gay heart went a million miles an hour. She put her fingers in her mouth and chewed her nails. _W-what am I doing, staring at her like this? It's not like--!!_ She tore her eyes from Ko's ass to take in the rest of the scene.

Ko was standing in order to lean forward with her hands on her desk, and her eyes were greedily taking in the video in front of her. The video's volume slowly creeper higher and higher as Ko leaned closer to the screen. Rin heard low moans from the video and saw Ko lick her lips.

Yeah, Ko was watching porn. And apparently getting pretty into it. Rin's tongue filled her mouth and she could hardly breathe. A flurry of emotions she did not have the capacity to place right now spun through her heart.

_8:44_

Rin was lost. _What do I do?_ Should she reveal to Ko that she was there? Catch her in the act? Should she leave the floor and wait for Ko to finish? Or maybe - she would leave the floor, then enter again noisily, so as to alert Ko that she needed to hide the video. No -- Ko would see through that immediately. Rin never made a loud entrance.

_Oh, what do I do?_ She had her eyes fixed to the scene. For some reason, she couldn't stop watching Ko watching porn. _What do I...?_

On screen a sweet little model with dark maroon hair was dancing about in some lacy black thing that looked really good on her. Even from here, leaning behind the cubicle wall, Rin could see Ko's eyebrows bounce with interest. Ko whispered "Fuck..."

Rin thought about the lacy thing she was wearing under her sweater dress. Her hand moved unconsciously towards it, and before Rin was even aware of it, she had her hand between her legs. Her eyes shot down to her lap in surprise and she tried desperately not to shout, she tried desperately to ignore the thought in her brain that imagined it was Ko's hand, that imagined her whispering in Rin's ear, "Such easy access..."

"N-no!" Rin whispered, unable to think of anything else to do. "Stop that, hand!!"

_8:45_

Ko had her eyes just inches from the screen. She was watching a real champ of a model take two cocks at once. They "rewarded" her - they rewarded all over her face. She shared it with another model that was caressing her body in the background.

"Damn-..." Ko muttered. "This is so hot." She had her hand between her legs and she was rubbing her mound over her panties as she stood. As the scenes advanced and changed and climaxed, she sat back down in her spinny chair and spread her legs. "Very unladylike," as Rin would say.

Her fingers pulled her loose panties down lower and lower until she had her whole pussy out. She traced her slit with her middle finger and chewed her lower lip. Her heart was pounding, her body shaking, and her exhaustion forgotten.

_8:45_

When Ko sat down, Rin's attention was drawn back to her. She left her rebellious hand pinned between her thighs. From her vantage point, Rin could see Ko spread open her thighs and start touching herself. She saw the sexy little smirk Ko was wearing, and the way she held her eyes half open made her look really dom.

Rin blushed shamefully as she felt her hand start to move. _I'm not doing this,_ she objected internally. She bit her lip and stroked herself in time with Ko, watching her watching porn. Ko's flimsy panties were at this point just clinging uselessly around her attractive thighs, and it was driving Rin crazy. _I'm not...!_

_8:46_

Ko was so hot right now. On screen, a pretty blonde with a thick strapon suddenly speared a brunette, who moaned hotly as she took it all the way to its base in one smooth motion. Ko said under her breath, "Oh, _fuck_ yeah-,"

She started really going at it; her middle two fingers slid in and out of her pussy down to the knuckle, and with her forefinger and pinky she worked her labia. She stroked her clit with her thumb. _I'm jacking off at work!!_ she thought gleefully, and the idea made her body hotter.

She put her other hand in her mouth and chewed on her fingers, and sucked in air hotly around them. Her whole body burned and her blood roared in her ears. Her legs shook and her feet spasmed and kicked the floor as she fingerblasted herself. Her wildly trembling foot kicked her forgotten coffee mug under her desk, and it rolled away into the floor.

A loud moan escaped her. "Mm-, mmm~..." She put three fingers in her mouth to try and quiet herself, but it only succeeded in making her more hot, and so she moaned again.

_8:46_

Ko shouted out of nowhere, "Oh-, _fuck_ yeah-," Her hand was just going to town in her panties; her face was red and her smile was slight and lustful and her thighs were twitching and she was biting her fingers to keep herself quiet and Rin was absolutely losing it. Ko looked so fucking hot...

Rin was leaning heavily against the cubicle wall she was hiding behind, and her hand was underneath her sweater dress, between her thighs. She stroked herself over her sexy black panties despite loud, screaming objections in her mind. Her breath was hot and shallow and she struggled to stay silent.

_I can't do this!!_ the conscious part of Rin's brain protested, _This is so wrong, I can't watch Ko p-pleasure herself like this!! This is so-...raunchy, so-..._

Rin's fingers slipped under her sexy little lace thing.

Then a moan escaped Ko, and Rin watched her cover her whole mouth with her hand in a fruitless effort to quiet herself. She was barely keeping one eye open to watch her video now, and Rin could see her hand undulate, going in, and out, and in, and out, and-

Rin's fingers started going in, and out, and in, and out, and-,

_Ohh-, oh dear-..._ Her legs shook. Her feet slid away from her. She fell against the cubicle wall and sat on the floor. _Oh dear, I-, I'm-!_

Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip while her hand suddenly took over, as if it had a mind of its own. It felt so good-

_I'm doing this!!_

Ko suddenly moaned loudly,"Oh, fuck!" Rin opened one eye and leaned against the cubicle wall to watch Ko. Rin’s legs were still drawn tightly closed at the knees, but her hand was going to town in her sexy lace thing. She was starting to pant, and her whole body felt like it was burning up. She was fucking herself silly watching Ko fucking herself silly.

Ko's entire hand was rocking in and out of her pussy by now. Rin would even be impressed if she weren't so horny. Even from here Rin could see that Ko's hand was hopelessly drenched: she was dripping onto her chair, even onto the floor. Her legs shook and she was breathing hard, in huge gulps of air. She shouted again, "F-fuck!! This is so hot."

_Tell me about it..._ Rin thought. All her qualms had faded away as a sex cloud settled in her mind. Ko looked like she was having so much fun... She looked so hot...

Rin gripped the cubicle wall she was laying against with her free hand, keeping herself upright. Through the purple haze in her eyes she saw only Ko, every little movement and noise her body made. Rin's legs stuck out at odd angles and shivered helplessly as she fucked herself. Her panties were soaked and her fingers were magic. There was probably a large dark spot forming on her sweater.

Rin dared to whisper, "K-Ko..."

_8:48_

On screen, the pretty little girl with maroon hair and the black lacy things on came back around as the trailer looped. The thought occured to Ko through the sex fog in her mind, _Hey, she looks like Rin..._

Ko grinned. Rin, the fussy manager, the pretty little thing who was always making cute comments to her, who had fits over the strangest of things. Ko's best friend. _She could use some loosening up,_ Ko thought, _I think I'd like to give her...a hand~..._

Ko giggled and said under her breath, "Rin..."

_8:48_

Rin's whole body seized up and she froze - though her body whined desperately and so her hand started going again in the next instant. _Did she hear me? Did she see me? Did she say my name...?_

Rin's clit was caught tightly between her two middle fingers grinding together. The feeling was electric, and she tingled all over. She bit back a smile. _She said my name!!_

_8:49_

Ko threw her head back and her legs up, over her arm rests. She started groping herself with her free hand, pulling her black sweater way way up as her other hand gave her pussy a deep, deep, deep tissue massage. She chewed her lip and squeezed her tit. "F-fuck, -Rin!"

_8:49_

Rin slipped to the floor and rolled onto her back, jacking off hard. She rolled her face to the side, keeping her eyes locked on Ko. Her dress she pulled up over her hips, exposing her pretty little pussy to the biting office air. Her sexy lacy panties were down around her thighs. "Oh, Ko~," she screamed, yet it was hardly a whisper.

_8:50_

Ko closed her eyes and went all out. She pulled her sweater up over her tits and played with them. She fucked herself, hard. The video was gone from her mind, and a new video was playing in her head, one in which Rin was under her, taking her fingers, kissing her lips...

"Fuck!" Ko screamed, and she came. Her legs quivered and shook as waves of cum blasted out of her. She felt her heart pounding against her ribs. Her breathing slowed as she drenched her useless panties and gushed out onto her chair, onto the floor.

When Ko's body settled, she immediately fell asleep - the sleep of those who have experienced the best nut. Deep and unrousable.

_8:50_

Rin's legs seized up and she came, squirting down her thighs. Her panties were drenched and her thigh highs were stained down to the knee. Her whole body pulsated as she emptied, and when her body settled, she melted onto the floor. She felt like she could not get up for the next million years. And she felt like she could sleep for half of it...

Ko's loud snoring suddenly shook her from her post-nut doze, and she whined and rolled over, and saw Ko snoozing away in her chair. Her fingers were still in her pussy, and her tits were still out. Her open mouth was pointed to the ceiling and she continued to snore.

_Ko..._ Rin rolled her eyes, though internally she was grateful. It was one thing for Hazuki, Hifumi - whoever, to walk in and find Ko having fucked herself to sleep after watching porn at work. It was another thing entirely to find Rin hiding behind Ko's cubicle in the open corridor, having fucked herself to sleep after spying on Ko fucking herself to sleep.

She was also a little excited, a little happy. They had had a moment together just there. Or, at least, Rin had.

Then Rin remembered Ko had been shouting her name right before she came, and she glowed again. _Maybe there is something between us after all,_ she wondered.

But she was getting ahead of herself - her fingers were still in her pussy for crying out loud.

Oh, her fingers were still in her pussy. She rolled over onto her back and withdrew her hand and held it up over her face. It dripped onto her lips.

"Oh-, ew-, uh-," Rin stuttered. She wiped her hand on her sweater dress and wiped her clean hand on her mouth.

_8:52_

Rin finally stood up and straightened herself out. The dark stain on the front of her sweater dress was already fading, though her thigh highs were a lost cause. She would try to get to the bathroom before Aoba arrived and clean herself up a little bit.

But first...

Rin, deep in the throes of post-nut depression, stepped carefully into Ko's cubicle, silent as a mouse. Though it didn't matter, Ko was fast asleep, sawing logs, fingers in pussy, tits out. The apocalypse couldn't wake her.

Rin stepped around Ko's chair and tried not to look at her body. The porn trailer was still blaring from her computer; she reached over and grabbed the mouse and closed that tab and deleted that entry from Ko's browser history.

Then she breathed a sigh of relief, turned around and leaned against Ko's desk, and watched her snooze. Her heart pinged and her cheeks burned bright red because Ko was still naked. She looked away and grumbled, "What am I gonna do with you, Ko...?"

A prospect entered her mind and it made her look shamefully over her shoulder at the little devil tempting her. She shook her head and refused. A more benign sin presented itself, and Rin swallowed nervously and accepted. She took out her phone and took a picture of Ko in all her post-nut glory. Her skin seemed to glow.

Rin had to clean her up somehow. Though she was hesitant to do anything, for fear of waking her. _I can't leave her like this!_ she thought, _If she wakes up, she'll be just as embarrassed as I am. She won't know I was watching, just that I found her._

As gently as feathers, Rin touched Ko's wrist and withdrew her hand from inside herself. It was still slick with cum, and Rin's face flushed. She bit her lip as another prospect entered her mind, but she tried to ignore it. Her fingers trembled. Ko's skin was still so warm, and a little slick from sweat.

Whatever budding attraction Rin had been growing was suddenly snuffed when her nose hit Ko's aura. She _smelled_ like she had just spent nine hours sitting in an empty office building and jacking off. _Blech..._ Ko needed a shower.

Now _there_ was a thought Rin could get behind. She suddenly imagined sharing a shower with Ko and it grew her attraction all over again.

As well as she could manage - not daring to be any more brusque than was necessary to lift a sheet of paper - she did her best to pull Ko's black sweater down over her tits. She even fingered the hem of Ko's red panda panties, doing her best to straighten them out. Her fingers brushed Ko's skin, and Rin's heart popped with each modicum of contact.

_8:58_

She put a big blanket from the hall closet over Ko's body, concealing the mess as best she could. Finally satisfied with her work, and satisfied that no one would think anything was awry if they saw Ko like this, she brushed some hair away from her forehead and sighed.

She looked down at herself and realized she still had her own jizz stains on her clothes.

"Oh dear-," she rushed to the bathroom to clean herself up. Just as she closed and locked the bathroom door, Aoba entered the building on the first floor.

_9:00_

Aoba found Ko asleep at her desk under a big blanket, snoring loudly, face open and upturned to the ceiling. She giggled to herself - Ko must have worked too hard and fallen asleep at her desk again.

_9:03_

Rin sat in the bathroom staring at her phone. The picture she had taken of Ko turned out really, really well. Almost too well - Rin couldn't take her eyes off it. It turned her on all over again.

She chewed her lip as her hand slipped back between her legs. No one would mind if she was a few more minutes late...

_9:43_

"Hifumi-?" Rin asked. Hifumi turned to find Rin wearing a sweater dress and no pants, her soft legs were bare nearly up to the ass.

"Eh??" Hifumi blushed bright red.

Rin's hands were clasped pleadingly. "Do you have any leggings or thigh highs I could borrow for today?"

_10:22_

Rin was contented. Hifumi’s spare cosplay leggings were surprisingly warm, and also her preparations had been entirely successful. The work day started as normally, and no one on the character team or otherwise knew anything was awry about Ko’s misadventures in the early morning.

Rin was feeling very nice for another reason, too, having received an almost undeniable case that her feelings for Ko that she did not understand were shared by Ko for her. She was positively glowing.

Aoba looked up as she passed. “You look so nice today, Rin!” she commented enthusiastically.

“Oh, thank you, Aoba,” she replied bashfully.

“I agree,” Yun chirped in, “You look very happy, Rin. Did you get some good news recently?”

Rin resisted the urge to glance towards Ko’s cubicle, where Ko was still snoozing happily. She scratched her chin. “You could say that~!” she said mysteriously. She left to get some more coffee.

_10:43_

Ko awoke dazed and confused. Rin entered the cubicle just as Ko stirred, and was able to greet her first. "Good morning, sleepyhead. You must have worked hard last night."

"Uh..." Ko said, unable to place herself in time or space. "Yeah..."

Rin gave her a cup of coffee she had prepared for when Ko did wake up. "You really ought to get more sleep."

Ko accepted the coffee graciously and sipped it absentmindedly. She struggled to remember the events which had transpired before she fell asleep. Her desk was suspiciously clean, and she didn't remember this big blanket on her lap…

Rin settled in her seat opposite Ko in the cubicle. She made small-talk over her shoulder, “Did you get the key visuals turned in on time this morning, Ko?”

Memories of her night flooded back, and Ko sank into her chair and brought the blanket up to her face. “No…” she reported woefully.

Rin glanced back at Ko. “Are you sure? Hazuki said she found them right where she expected to.”

“I mean, I got them _in_ -,” Ko clarified, “-just not before seven.” She huffed.

Rin stood back up, having answered a short email, and took her coffee and went to lean on Ko’s desk. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. We all know how hard you work, and we all appreciate you.”

Rin’s heart was chirping along happily. To lean against Ko’s desk and shower her in appreciation, to her, was a sign of their budding relationship. For the first time, Rin allowed herself to imagine being with Ko romantically, and it made her heart soar.

Ko looked gratefully up at Rin, and then said, “H-!” as she realized Rin was not wearing any makeup or business clothes. A wry grin filled her face, and she leaned forward and put her elbow on the desk, and put her chin on her hand. “Ah, did you have too much to drink last night, Rin?”

Rin chuckled and scratched her chin. “You can tell…?”

Ko smirked knowingly. “You know, I got a call from you last night while you were out having fun.”

Rin’s face froze and lightning shot through her heart. Oh God, if she had accidentally outed herself on the _morning_ that she had accepted that she was gay--

Rin forced an innocent smile, “Oh yeah? Haha, I don’t remember, I guess I did drink too much. What sort of call?”

Ko smiled knowingly, like the cheeky bitch she was, “Ah, wouldn’t _you_ like to know~?”

Okay, maybe Rin’s feelings for Ko weren’t _that_ overpowering. She could get over them. She could go live under a rock and just die. Rin wanted to die, she felt so embarrassed right now. No - she wasn’t the one who would die, _Hazuki_ was.

At least one fruity, frilly bitch at this company was about to die. Be it Rin, Ko, Hazuki--,

Ko watched the play of emotions dance across Rin’s face until she couldn’t hold in her laughter anymore. “Rin, you worry too much! Your call was just silly drunk nonsense, like it always is.”

_Like it always--??_

“I mean honestly,” Ko interrupted Rin’s internal monologue, “What sort of secrets could you possibly have that you might spill while drunk?”

Rin focused on her breathing. She sipped her coffee and laughed politely. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Mm.” Ko clicked absentmindedly at things on her computer.

An idea occurred to Rin. She grew devil horns. Ko wasn’t the _only_ teaser at this company. Rin made more innocent small-talk. “You know, when I arrived this morning, I found you asleep at your desk.”

“Mm.”

Rin stood up to return to her desk. “It was quite the sight.” She touched Ko’s shoulder to get her attention and whispered in her ear, "You should do _that_ on your own time, and not on company computers, okay?"

Ko's face moved from confusion to realization to deadly embarrassment within the space of a second. Memories of her morning came flooding back. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out - the only objection or defense she could possibly raise was an embarrassed squeak. Her face was beet red.

Rin only smiled innocently and returned to work. She had managed to poke Ko’s button and she was absolutely relishing in Ko’s embarrassed floundering. She thought about the picture of Ko in the secure folder of her phone and giggled to herself.

Ko was staring at the back of her head, still trying to speak. She grabbed at the big blanket on her legs, realizing why it was there. With each terrible second Ko realized more and more what sort of scene Rin must have walked in on, and she felt herself starting to hyperventilate.

_12:01_

Hazuki, in her office, alone, with the blinds drawn and the lights cut off, fingered herself as she watched the security footage from that morning. A fruity, frilly bitch sat untouched on the corner of her desk.

"Really, I ought to discipline them," she thought aloud, "but this is just so entertaining. It's better than porn!"

Suddenly her phone buzzed - a message from "green hands-off lesbian", the personal number (as opposed to the work number) for Christina Yamato. It read: "Do that on your own time."

Hazuki sat up straight in her chair and looked this way and that. She spotted Yamato peering at her from the next room over through a thin section of blinds, the one window she had forgotten to close.

Hazuki grinned and scratched her head. "Whoops..."

 


End file.
